(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally known display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display, and the like.
Particularly, the OLED display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the generated excitons release energy to emit light.
The OLED display may have an overall reduced thickness and weight due to a self-luminance characteristic thereof and does not require an additional light source, unlike the LCD. In addition, the OLED display receives attention as a next generation display device owing to high quality characteristics thereof such as relatively low power consumption, high luminance and high response speed.
A display device, a screen of which can be viewed by a user at various positions, has been developed. Particularly, a display device having a sphere-like shape has been developed.